Priceless
by Capt.Moo
Summary: Botan has not been keeping up with her taxes for the past 3 years.  The government sends a tax collector and the tax collector sent to her home is none other than Hiei! But as time passes, Botan realizes that she’s giving away more than just her money…
1. The Tax Collector

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Hiei

Title: Priceless

Pairing: HieixBotan

Summary: Botan has not been keeping up with her taxes for the past 3 years and the government is furious. The government sends a tax collector and the tax collector sent to her home is none other than Hiei! But as time passes, Botan realizes that she's giving away more than just her money…

_italics for telepathy_

**bold for emphasis**

' ' for thoughts

Note: Some people may have already read this story because I have posted it up on a different account (TREPIDATIONx) - My sister has wrote Priceless and I am posting it back up for her. (She deleted her story unfortunately :/)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – The Tax Collector

Botan tossed in her bed, unraveling the sheets that once covered her. She kicked off the blankets, and rushed toward the door. The doorbell was ringing madly and if the person who was ringing the doorbell at that rate kept pressing the stupid button, the doorbell would surely stop working. Botan hastily sighed and jammed on a navy blue sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans. Suddenly the doorbell stopped ringing and Botan turned to the door in surprise.

'Thank goodness, now I can go back to bed,' Botan cheerfully said to herself.

But as she shuffled sleepily back to her bed, loud knocking interrupted her thoughts. Botan grumbled all the way back to the door and turned the bronze handle. She looked out, but didn't see anyone and just when she was about to close the door, a soft cough made her glance down.

His jet black hair was spiked up and his cold crimson eyes glared at her in annoyance. He was wearing a black suit and pants with a dark red tie and beside him was a dark brown briefcase that seemed to be heavy. He stood up from his previous seat on the floor and dusted his pants.

"About time you opened the door, baka."

Botan was insulted. She had never met this man before and yet he had insulted her before he introduced himself! Botan fumed inside, but plastered a smile on her face. She quickly thought that if she retorted back with a snappy comment, things would be very messy. Botan looked at the briefcase then back to the man.

'If looks could kill, I would be dead,' Botan thought.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" He snapped.

"I don't see why I should. I don't even know who you are!"

Botan quickly shut the door and leaned on the maple frame for support as she sighed heavily. She opened her eyes and that man was there in front of her. Botan screamed and huddled in a little corner.

"Please, don't rape me! I'm too young!"

He rolled his eyes. "Baka onna, I'm not a rapist. I'm the tax collector."

Botan peeked at him from her left eye. "…You're not?"

"No…"

She grinned sheepishly at him. "Oh, who are you then?"

"I already told you that I'm the tax collector, baka onna! Do you need a hearing aide?"

Botan moaned and huddled back to her little corner. "Oh no…that's even worse!"

He looked around the apartment for a place to sit and unravel his briefcase. The place was pretty nice although she had not paid her taxes. His crimson eyes settled on the black leather sofa and sat. A glass table was placed in front of it, and the man slammed his briefcase onto the fragile table.

Botan heard the noise and screamed. "Oh gosh, do you know how expensive that table was?"

The man smirked. "You used your money to buy this piece of garbage and not to pay off your taxes?"

She blushed and looked away. "You could at least be careful with it," she muttered.

"Baka onna, get up from your spot and sit so I can tell you how much you owe."

Botan sighed and shuffled to the couch. She plopped down on to it and bent her head to look up at the ceiling. She daydreamed, but still managed to catch bits and pieces of the man's monotone speech. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by vicious shaking.

"Hello, onna? I was talking to you!"

Botan looked at the tax collector and gazed at his crimson eyes. She shook her head and apologized.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention," Botan replied meekly.

"Hn. Baka."

"My name is not baka!! It's **BOTAN**."

The man smirked. "Close enough. They both start with **B**."

Botan fumed and slapped the tax collector. A red imprint of her hand began to form on his smooth cheek yet the man was calm. But his eyes held hidden anger and rage toward Botan.

"You now owe $500,000 more to the government," He replied as he wrote down the figures.

"**WHAT?**" Botan exclaimed.

"You slapped me."

Botan twitched angrily and held back her hand to keep from slapping him again. She sighed and gazed back up at the ceiling again. Botan bit her lip to keep from crying.

'How would I pay off the dues?' Botan thought somberly to herself.

"And, you owe approximately $60,000 more to the government for not paying your taxes."

Botan groaned and turned away from the tax collector. She curled up in a ball and slid as far away from the tax collector as possible. He noticed the sudden lack of Botan and turned his head. He nearly burst out laughing to see a grown woman acting so childish. She grabbed the sofa pillow and thrust her face into it.

"When do I have to pay you by?" Botan muffled in the pillow.

He thought for a while.

"By tomorrow."

Botan wailed in despair and threw the silken red pillow at him. He caught it with his amazing reflexes and he glared into Botan's pink eyes. He felt fear emanating from her from pulsating waves. She looked so innocent. So…pure. He almost thought about negating all the fines that were charged against her due to lack of unpaid taxes, but he shook his head and came back to his senses.

"If you don't have the money by then, onna, then I will come back tomorrow," the man said.

"How in the world would I have around $960,000 by tomorrow?!" Botan screeched.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked out. He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder to see Botan on the verge of crying. His heart ached to hold her and tell her that it was okay. That she'll somehow get the money, but he tossed the idea away and smirked.

"It's your problem," he replied. He turned around and walked toward Botan. "Might as well know me." He handed her his business card. "See you tomorrow." The tax collector walked out the door and through the winding hallway of her apartment building.

"Bye…" Botan muttered. She was about to rip up the business card when his picture caught her eye.

'He's not that bad looking,' Botan thought. 'Oh! What am I thinking? We've never introduced ourselves properly!'

But Botan was interested in the man's name. She scrutinized the carefully carved gold letters on the business card.

_Hiei Jaganshi_…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please read and review!


	2. Visit to Kurama's

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.. Sorry I've been busy with college visits and applications..Gr.**

_Knock knock_

Kurama turned his head toward the sound and proceeded to get up from his couch. Suddenly he froze and decided to sit back down.

"I'll just pretend I'm not home just in case..." he said to himself.

_Knock knock_

He continued to read his magazine.

"Kurama, are you home?"

He gave a sigh of relief. "Yes. Come in Botan."

"Uhm...Kurama, I can't get through if you locked the door."

He pounced up from his leather couch and sprinted toward the door. Kurama threw open all the "locks" and "safekeeps" he had installed, turned the golden knob and swung the oak door open. Kurama saw a disheveled Botan at his threshold and gave her a knowing look. Her cerulean hair was frizzy and it looked like she hadn't slept in days - dark rings underneath her amethyst eyes. He moved to the side so Botan could enter and she gave a small "Heh" as she stumbled through.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as he remarked "Tax collector?"

Botan gave him a small "o" of surprise and laughed. Relief washed over her as Kurama offered her to sit down while he would boil water for some soothing tea. Botan glanced at his home and thought it was better looking than when she last visited.

"When was the last time I visited?" Botan asked herself.

Kurama strode in with a mug of hot tea. He carefully placed it on the glossy rosewood table and set sugar and milk beside her.

"Do you need anything else?" Kurama asked. It was obvious his question was laced with concern, but Botan hadn't gotten to the difficult part of asking him for the "favor" yet. Botan gulped down her fear and laughed nervously. She lifted the delicate porcelain mug and took a sip. She nearly spit out the steaming tea, but gave a small grimace instead. Kurama laughed at her response and sat down next to her on the leather couch.

"So why did you come, Botan?"

Botan choked and spluttered apologies as droplets of tea stained the table. Kurama gave her an amused smile and held out his hand to tell her that it was okay. "I'll clean it later" his hand said. Botan nodded and blushed furiously. He couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or frustration though. But he waited until Botan was comfortable to tell him the reason why she was here. He hoped she wouldn't ramble on about "how nice his home had gotten." Instead, he hoped that she would get straight to the point. Kurama patiently sat on his couch for almost ten minutes until Botan spoke.

"Well..."

Kurama turned his head expectingly and tilted his head. Botan turned bright red again and looked away from his gaze. The floor suddenly looked interesting as she continued:

"I-was-hoping-you-would-let-me-borrow-money-so-I-can-pay-my-taxes."

She let it out all in one breath. Botan spoke so fast that Kurama could barely grasp even one word of her sentence but he understood. He turned a little pink at her confession and looked at the ceiling. Kurama pondered at Botan's statement and decided to rethink it.

He had known Botan for almost...Oh, he didn't know. Almost all of his life. Even if Botan knew they had been friends for almost forever, he felt used. "When was the last time she came?" he thought. Right. It was five years ago. She had asked that dreadful question: "Can I borrow money to pay my taxes?" Poor Botan was in serious debt with Kurama. He didn't remember the amount of money he had given her to pay her taxes, but he would never forget the look on her face when he agreed. But Botan had visited him less and less as time passed. He didn't know what she was up to, but he did miss her company. Kurama sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned against the black leather sofa. He wished Botan would be responsible in paying her taxes and realize that she is already in debt with her credit card...and to him. Kurama then realized that Botan had never payed him back. He gave another sigh and looked at Botan. She was still staring at the carpeted maroon floor.

"Botan?"

She looked up and gave him a dazzling grin. He hoped he wouldn't break her heart too much. It would hurt him even worse to see the disappointed look on her face.

"Yes, Kurama?"

The hope in her voice was splitting his heart.

"I'm sorry, Botan. I can't lend you money this time."

Botan's smile didn't falter that much, but he saw the edges of her mouth twitch downwards and then back up again. She laughed nervously as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Kurama felt his heart painfully throb and he reached out to embrace her. Botan turned away from him and stood up.

"It's okay, Kurama!" She replied.

"But Botan..."

"No, really! It's okay..I remembered the last time I came over and I realized that I haven't been such a good friend at all. I should be more responsible anyway..." Botan trailed off.

He gave a sigh of relief and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes. It'll be okay."

She gave a small shudder as she recalled the tax collector who had come to her house. "The only thing that's not okay is the tax collector." Botan felt genuine laughter bubble out and Kurama gave her a grin.

"You mean Hiei?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hiei and I are old...friends.."

"Haha, do you think he'll give me a discount for knowing you?"

Botan moved toward the oak door and Kurama followed. He turned the polished knob just as the phone began to ring. Botan walked down the marble porch steps and waved goodbye to Kurama. He smiled and picked up the phone.

"Hello. Kurama here."

"Kurama..." the speaker hissed. "The onna left?"

"Yes she did, Hiei. She's going back home."

"Finally. I've been waiting outside the onna's door for almost one hour," he snarled.

Kurama gave a small chuckle. "Sorry for the wait."

"Hn. Goodbye."

Before Kurama could say goodbye, Hiei had already hung up on him. The phone line clicked and a dead dial tone buzzed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

As Botan walked home, she swore she could feel eyes drilling into her back. Specifically cold, red eyes. She shivered and tried to force her mind to think of something _happier_, but to no avail. Botan sighed and took out her keys.

"About time."

Botan nearly jumped five feet into the air. Her face became bright red and she whipped around. _He_ was smirking as if nothing had happened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she snapped. "You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

He shrugged. "I guess I changed my mind. Money?"

Botan's jaw dropped. "How do you expect me to get the money I owe in less than 5 hours?? I didn't even PLAN to get the money in one day. It's impossible!" But Hiei had already shut her out.

He gave her a sarcasm dripped "please?"

Botan could've slapped him. In her right mind, she would've slapped him. But she had no idea why she did not. Oh, right. She might get charged more money for _even_ touching him.

"With a cherry on top?" Even more sarcasm.

"Hah. You wish," Botan replied. She raced into the open door and slammed it behind her. She rested her aching back on the wooden door and closed her eyes.

"No sleeping on the job. Especially when you owe the government money."

Botan's eyes snapped open and she groaned. Hiei was standing right in front of her. His crimson eyes piercing into her coral ones. Hiei could feel fear radiate off her body and he smirked. He strode in circles, pacing an invisible eight and stopped once again in front of a trembling Botan. Botan could feel her eyes following every movement and she flushed.

"Well Botan, have you decided to hand over the money?"

"I already told you that I don't have..."

"Hn. Pitiful excuse."

"How is it an excuse??" Botan yelled hysterically.

"You've had five years."

Botan sighed defeat. He was right.

"Is there any other way I can repay my debt?"

But it was too late. Botan realized her mistake once she saw the cynical smirk on Hiei's face.


	3. Kidnapping

**Once again, thanks to all that have read and reviewed!! **

Botan took a few steps back...away from the smirking Hiei. As soon as she opened her mouth, the doorbell rang. Hiei grumbled and threw open the door. Outside the door was an exhausted Kurama. He was leaning on his knees for support and his breathing was irregular. He grinned when he saw Hiei and he faltered a bit when he saw Botan behind him. Kurama weakly waved his left hand and collapsed on the floor.

"Hn. Figures."

Botan's mouth was open at Kurama's sudden sight but before she could move to get him, there was a loud explosion outside the house. A huge truck came into view, and music blared from it. Convinced that she would turn deaf, Botan covered her ears and flinched. Hiei, however, was unaffected and continued to smirk as the driver continued to drive _toward_ the house. Just as Botan was about to scream, Hiei placed his hand over her mouth and Botan squeezed her eyes shut just as the truck kept zooming towards. Suddenly, the noise stopped and there was a faint _thud_. Footsteps followed and came closer.

Botan peeked one eye out and gasped in horror. The truck had completely "mowed" over her lawn and stopped right in front of the house. The lawn was now decorated with tire marks and flowers were scattered everwhere. However, a man with chocolate eyes and slicked back hair stood in the doorway. He grinned crazily at Hiei and whistled when he glanced at Botan. She fumed and turned bright red and ran towards him to give him a good slap. But Hiei held her back and he turned to the man.

"What took you so long, Urameshi?"

The man snorted. "I had to fill my gas tank up." Urameshi then noticed Kurama on the floor. "What'd you do to Kurama?"

"Hn. Nothing."

Urameshi shrugged and walked towards Botan with his hand out in greeting.

"Hi. I'm Yusuke." Yusuke flashed her a smile.

Botan gave him a suspicious look as she held out her own hand to shake his. "I'm Botan." Yusuke looked at Hiei and nodded. Hiei snorted as he dragged Kurama through the doorway.

"Now we have to wait for this baka to wake up."

"Kurama is not a baka!"

"Hn. Yes he is."

"No he's not!"

"Yes."

"No!!"

Yusuke became annoyed. "You two sound like an old married couple! For goodness sakes, SHUT UP!"

Botan's face turned red and Hiei shot death glares at him. Yusuke could see the smoke whistling out of Hiei's ears and Botan's anger taking shape. _I can't believe I said that!_ Yusuke thought. He laughed nervously.

"So, eh, Hiei...when are we getting started?"

Hiei kicked the unconscious Kurama. Kurama moaned and turned in his "sleep." Botan had her hands at her mouth, gasping in fear for Kurama's health. Hiei looked at her and smirked. _What a baka onna, _he thought. Botan suddenly stood up and "power-walked" to Hiei. She grabbed his arm and he flinched. Her touch to him was like an electric fire. It burned yet warmed him at the same time and Hiei glared at Botan's hands. _How dare she touch me!!_ Botan shook him viciously and started to scream at him, but he didn't hear. He was still staring at Botan's death grip on his arm. When she realized that he wasn't listening, she also looked at what he was staring at. Her hands had, somehow, moved from his forearm to his long, slender fingers - entwining her fingers with his. Botan blushed furiously and let go of his hand. Hiei did not move, but he did not look at Botan either. Her touch still remained even if the tangible, silken hand was not there. He glared accusingly at his hand for giving him these emotions.

Kurama suddenly moaned again and he weakly sat up from his position on the floor. He rubbed his weary emerald eyes and glanced at his surroundings. Kurama jumped up at once.

"Botan! Where is she?"

"Hn. She's right behind you."

Kurama turned around and he saw a redfaced Botan. He ran to her, his arms waving crazily above his head.

"I'm so sorry, Botan!" he started.

"Kurama, it's about time we get started," Hiei replied coldly.

Yusuke punched his fists together. "Yeah! I want to go home already!!"

Botan raised an eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head in misunderstanding and Kurama flushed. Botan saw the uneasy look in her friend's face and her heart dropped. _He was involved in this, too...I should've known..._ she thought.

Hiei sat up from his seat and began to pace the room.

"We will begin now," he stated. "Kurama." Hiei pointed at the sofa. Kurama hesitated then nodded. He carried out the sofa with his bare hands and out the door. Botan was torn between two thoughts, unable to share her shock for both events: _1_. _Wow! Kurama is strong. 2. Oh my God, what are they doing to my home??_ Kurama came back a few minutes later and gave Botan a sad look.

"Urameshi." Hiei pointed at the glass coffee table. Yusuke nodded and ran off with it. Botan heard strange popping noises coming from outside, but she did not care anymore. With her house being torn apart, she could care less about her neighborhood. Soon, she lost focus to what they were taking from her home and lay on the floor. The three men flinched at the _thud_ and raised their eyebrows when they saw Botan on the floor. Kurama sighed sadly at her misfortune. _It's for the best, _he thought. Piece by piece, her house was unraveled and soon, it was empty. Not even the wallpaper remained. Botan made small sniffing sounds and Hiei, interrupted, whipped his head at the direction of the source. He saw Botan, still laying on the floor, but with tears in her coral eyes. They did not flow, but he could see them glistening at the ends of them. Hiei felt his heart sink, and he made a disgusted face. _What are these emotions??_ he desperately thought. Hiei viciously shook his head and cleared his mind, but Yusuke had already seen his "abnormal" actions.

Yusuke smirked and started to laugh. Hiei threw him death glares, but he was unaffected. Yusuke found it hard to cover up his laughter and soon, joined Botan on the floor, but in a laughing state.

Botan fumed. "Are you laughing at me??" She raised a hand to slap his face.

"N-no!! I'm laughing about something else!" Yusuke hiccuped.

"Well, it's not a very good time to be laughing then!!" Botan slapped him.

Kurama looked shocked and gave Yusuke a teasing smile when he saw a big-red hand shaped mark on his face. Yusuke gave a moan and held his hands to his cheek. Hiei was amused at her reaction as Botan attempted to stand back up. Their eyes suddenly locked and Botan stared into his crimson eyes. She felt as if she could stare at them forever, lost in their depth. Her mouth suddenly gaped open, but Hiei did not even notice. He, too, was lost. They were staring at each other for almost five minutes when Yusuke gave a small cough. They blinked and Botan huffed; Hiei 'hn'ed. His eyes traveled from her face to her body. She wasn't too thin, but she had nice curves. Her legs were slim, but he could see faint muscles in her thighs and calves. Hiei shook his head again to rid himself of the disturbing thoughts and proceeded to walk to the door. Botan sighed again and glanced at her now empty home.

"We're done here," Hiei said curtly.

"I could have told you that, Captain Obvious," Botan snapped.

Yusuke suddenly grinned. "Hiei! We're not done yet! We forgot one more thing..."

Hiei turned to his co-worker and an amused glint appeared in his eyes. "Oh really? Do continue."

"We forgot her!!"

Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama tackled a screaming Botan, carried her off and threw her into the front seats of the truck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan stirred. She rubbed her sore eyes and stretched out her arms. But instead of hitting air, she hit something else.

"Ow...Botan? You're awake?"

She immediately sat up, her head grazing along the top of the roof. Tentatively, she placed a hand on her burning scalp and glanced at her surroundings. The truck had comfortable black leather seats and she realized that she was on a _sofa_. She saw Yusuke in the driver's seat and Hiei sitting next to him. His sharp bangs were covering his face and moved quietly in response to the breezes coming through from the open window. His sleeping form barely moved as he breathed through his nose and not one sound was emitted. Botan groaned and turned around to see who she had hit. Poor Kurama was rubbing the side of his cheek, a fist mark evident on it. Botan blushed and Kurama shook his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Botan reached out. "I didn't know you were there!"

"Heh. It's okay." Kurama gave her a small smile and continued to rub his cheek. He winced at the temporary pain and looked at the time. The watch read **3:57 PM**. Yusuke glanced at the rear mirror and grinned.

"Finally awake, huh?"

Botan frowned. "Yes, why?"

"Nothing. You've just been sleeping for the past three hours." Yusuke grinned insanely. "Time to go!" Yusuke nudged Hiei and Hiei mumbled something. He shook his head and groggily sat up.

"Hn. Hurry up then. We're late."

Yusuke slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the truck zoomed up to speeds of one hundred miles per hour.

Botan screamed. "Are you freaking crazy?? What are you doing?? You're going to get us killed!"

Yusuke shrugged and Botan squeezed her eyes shut. After for what seemed like an eternity, the car took a sharp turn and jolted to a sudden stop. Botan felt herself fly through the air and land in someone's lap. Who's lap? She didn't know. But once she heard the person grunt, she sighed. _Just my luck_, she thought. Botan slowly opened one coral eye to check and closed them back.

She had met angry crimson eyes.


	4. Meeting the Boss

**Sorry for updating so late - Lots of schoolwork and college stuff I have to fill out...**

Botan laughed nervously as she proceeded to _move_ from her current position. Hiei glared, trying to make her move faster and just decided to simply push her off him. Suddenly, Yusuke braked and announced that they were "here." Just when Yusuke kicked open the door, Hiei pushed Botan off him. Poor Botan ended up flying out of the car and onto the hard, gravel floor. She winced and shook a fist at Hiei, but resisted the urge to shout "some things" she didn't want to be "fined" for. Hiei smirked his Smirk of Triumph and hopped out of the truck, slowly walking to the distant building up ahead.

"Hmph...he didn't even help me up!" Botan muttered.

Kurama gave a soft chuckle and offered her a hand. Botan, still mad at his deception, ignored him and followed Hiei's pathway.

"Botan! You're going the wrong way!" Yusuke yelled.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Um. Because you're going the wrong way?" He said confused.

Yusuke grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other pathway. Botan was furious - her face became firey red all the way up to the roots of her blue hair. She thrashed and attempted to kick Yusuke, but to no avail. He was way stronger than she was. Fortunately, she tired herself out before she could do serious damage to _herself_ and gave up. Soon, they had reached an enormous gate. Botan gaped at the golden entrance and her mouth dropped open.

Yusuke laughed. "That's what everyone does!"

"Hn. Baka, close your mouth. I can see drool coming out," Hiei smirked.

Botan whipped her head around to the source of the voice. She pointed an accusing finger at him. "Well, you were snoring and drooling when you were sleeping in the car!! And when did you get here??"

"Baka onna, I was not sleeping. I was _resting_." He smirked triumphantly.

"Same difference!!" Botan screamed.

Yusuke shrugged at Kurama while Botan muttered under her breath. He pressed a buzzer and there was a beep sound.

"Yusuke Urameshi here."

"Approved," said a voice on the other side.

The golden gate swung open and revealed a tall, lean teenager. He acknowledged Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke, but he turned red at the sight of Botan. His brown hair suddenly became limp, and his body started to tremble. Yusuke laughed and smacked him on the back.

"Getting nervous, eh Koenma?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and pointed a thumb back at the truck. "Get back to work."

Yusuke grumbled and went with Kurama to retrieve Botan's furniture and belongings. There was a slight thud as the couch fell onto the ground. Botan winced as she heard the poor leather couch being dragged over. She felt Koenma staring at her and wringed her hands nervously.

He coughed. "So, you're Botan?"

"Yes," she dully replied.

"Ah, well; my name is Koenma. I'm the head of –"

There was a slight "HAH" coming from Yusuke as he unloaded Botan's cabinet. But to Koenma's pleasure, Yusuke became unstable as the furniture piece wobbled in his arms and eventually fell on him. Botan flinched at his yell and moved to help him, but Hiei held her back. He glared at her and she ceased her movements; instead, she sulked as she turned back to face Koenma.

"Before I was rudely interrupted, I -" Koenma started.

"Just get to the point," Hiei snarled.

"I-am-the-head-of-this-welfare-program."

Botan blanched. "WELFARE? I HAVE A JOB. I AM PERFECTLY ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT ANY FINANCIAL HELP!" she screamed.

"You haven't been to work for a few months; You haven't paid your taxes…" Koenma began to count and kept track using his fingers.

Botan tuned out and felt faint. She felt her legs wobble; but before she could fall, Hiei had grabbed her by the waist and glared at her for being so weak.

"Baka onna," he muttered.

"…but there is another option available to you, Botan! For you to pay off your debts, you will have to room with one of our workers and get a job while we provide food and clothing. This way we can ensure that you will pay off your debts to Kurama and the government…" Koenma continued.

Kurama popped out from behind Koenma. "Botan! You can come live with me!"

"I think she should live with Hiei," Yusuke snorted as he observed Hiei's and Botan's position.

Botan turned a deep red when she realized that Hiei was still holding her. She roughly pushed him away and raised a hand to slap Yusuke, but Kurama held it away.

"I really am sorry, Botan…" he whispered to her.

"It's OK…I did deserve this anyway," she said forgivingly and smiled at him. Kurama let out a sigh of relief as he released Botan's hand from his grip.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE, YUSUKE!!!" she screamed.

The impact of the slap left another huge palm imprint on Yusuke's cheek. He moaned and writhed in pain as he collapsed to the floor holding his face.

"W-wow, Botan…you slap hard!" Koenma stuttered, but resumed his business tone. "So, Botan, have you made your decision?"

Botan looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"OK, you're living with Kurama," Hiei grumbled and he pushed her into Kurama. She ended up landing in Kurama's arms and Hiei felt a slight twinge in his heart. _Disgusting_, he thought bitterly and walked back to the truck.

"It's settled then! You will be living with Kurama while attempting to pay your debts," Koenma scribbled something down and handed her a contract. "Sign here, please." He pointed at a line and Botan signed. "Excellent! Carry on now!" Koenma dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a strange push knocked Botan, Kurama and Yusuke out of the area. They were outside the golden gates once again, and the gates shut with a _slam_.

"Well, that takes care of everything!" Yusuke wiped his hands and walked back.

"Wait! What about my stuff?" Botan cried.

"Don't worry about it – Koenma's letting you pay off some of your debt by trading in your furniture!"

"WHAT?"

Hiei smirked and leaned back in the driver's seat as he heard a slap and a yelp from Yusuke.

---

Once again, I'm really sorry for the late update – I'll try to update more often! Thanks again! Please leave a review.


End file.
